Once Upon A Time In Ikebukuro
by LookForTheTruth
Summary: This will contain drabbles/ideas that pop into my head. They will be of all genres and this will stay Rated T. The 'stories' will mainly focus on the two main characters; Izaya and Shizuo. :D
1. The Soup Ladle

**A/N: If you haven't read the summary above, you should cause it'll inform you with what this is about. If you did then go read! :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the cheesy humor I wrote in this~**

* * *

Izaya opened the door to his apartment and led Shizuo inside, the bodyguard right behind the informant. They both walked into the raven's apartment, Izaya taking off his fur coat and tossing it on the couch, while Shizuo took a look around after setting his shoes in front of the door entrance.

The place was pretty huge and no doubt expensive. His blonde hair moved with every motion he made, taking in the place Izaya called home. He was wondering how Izaya could make so much money from his job when he noticed a women with straight brown hair in the kitchen, stirring food in a gray pot with a soup ladle.

"Who's that?" Shizuo pointed to her and she looked up to see Izaya was back from his trip... with his enemy. Her brown eyes widened but didn't question it, knowing whatever Izaya was up to, he would deal with it himself.

"Oh that's Namie." He simply said, as if that was the most obvious thing ever.

"Yeah but who is she?" Shizuo asked, slowly saying it so the informant would get what he really meant.

"Namie. She's just Namie," He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing special really."

He was awarded with a soup ladle to his head.

"Ow. What the hell?!" He cursed and put a hand on the wound.

Namie smirked slightly as she grabbed the fallen silverware to wash. "Oops. It slipped."

"Tch, I'm sure it did." Izaya said and rubbed the spot on his head where he was hit.

Shizuo stood in the back, watching the incident, and chuckled slightly to himself, earning a glare from the shorter male.

* * *

**A/N: I was bored and needed something to laugh at and somehow this was created :3 If you laughed or enjoyed this, mind giving me a review? I would greatly appreciate it and I'll try to post more. c;**


	2. Catch Me If You Can

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara but I wish I did every single night. **

* * *

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The strongest man in Ikebukuro yelled, chasing the raven haired informant down a damp alley.

"Hehe~ Catch me if you can, Shizu-chan!~" The informant yelled, climbing up a dirty fire escape on a vacant building. He got a growl in response and a blonde climbing right behind him.

Izaya made it to the top of the roof first and ran to the other side, a rail protecting the sides so that it kept anything from falling over the roof. He leaned over to look down and saw he was pretty far up, cars driving quickly below him in traffic. Turning his attention back to the fire escape, he leaned against the rusty hande and waited for the ex-bartender.

Once Shizuo got to the top, he spotted the raven leaning casually on the railing, as if he was waiting eons for him to show up.

"IZAYA!" He yelled, and ran full speed at him.

He threw a punch, which the informant dodged easily with his parkour skills. After he tried throwing another punch and failed miserably, Izaya ended up behind him and he lightly tapped his back with his index finger, the silver ring he had glimmered in the sunlight. The blonde turned to see a raven smirking at him and he grabbed the neck of the flea. He picked him up with his hands around his throat and threw him towards the railing, where he crumpled to the ground.

Izaya heard a crack and looked next to him to see the medal handle, cracking underneath by his weight and by the powerful force.

He looked back at the brute who nearly stomped in his direction in anger and irritation. He felt himself being lifted only to be smashed back into the same spot; the handle.

He heard more cracking beneath him and soon felt himself falling.

He immediately tried to grab the blonde's arm but instead of feeling hard muscle to hold him up, he tore off a piece of the bartender suit. He tried to grip something to keep him from falling but couldn't without scraping his hand in the process.

Izaya looked up at the debt collector's face, who held the same fear he was having.

He gave the biggest yell he could ever make, making it as loud (or even louder than) the strongest man in Ikebukuro.

"Help me Shizuo!" He yelled falling, his hand outstretched to him.

Then he plunged down towards the busy city street.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted a angsty/tragedy one this time. *shrugs* Oh well!~ c;  
****Review?(: ****  
**


	3. Whenever You're Ready

**A/N: _Creature: _Was it wrong for me to laugh at the review you left? xD ('Bye, bye Izaya!') I'm sorry I just started to crack up when I read that! c;**

**Disclaimer: Does it _really _look like I own Durarara?**

* * *

Izaya opened his phone to make sure he didn't get the time wrong. Nope, it was 8:00.

He sighed and shut his phone, and leaned back on the wall of the empty alley. Shizuo said he would be there at 6 but he hasn't made his appearance yet.

_Did he ditch me_, Izaya asked himself. He did confess to him and all and Shizuo did say he would take him out but he hasn't shown up yet!

He heard the sky rumble above and looked up to see dark clouds come closer and closer, soon to cry over Ikebukuro.

Izaya sat down on the damp ground and curled up; his knees towards his chest, his arms wrapped around them, his chin resting atop. He shivered as more of the rain hit him and opened his cell phone with shaky fingers.

8:45

He wasn't coming any time soon.

Izaya felt a tug at his heart in hurt and soon let his welled up tears fall, grateful that the rain blended in with his tears. He cried his aching heart out and put his head between his knees and chest, wondering why Shizuo would do such a cruel thing to him.

He got up on his wobbly feet and shuffled his way home.

9:00

He left me, Izaya thought as he continued shuffling.

9:15.

I never thought he would hurt me that badly.

9:30.

It hurts.

9:45.

I'm so upset.

10:00

I don't know what to do.

10:15

No one will help me.

10:30

I have no one.

10:45

Absolutely no one.

11:00

Not even Shizuo.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not too proud of this so don't give me any constructive criticism or flame cause I know it is not my best. I just wanted angst again. *shrugs* I couldn't help myself... the temptation... xD**


	4. Hope You Don't Mind Me Holding Your Hand

**A/N: Hi, thanks guys for telling me that you liked the last drabble. It helped me a lot and made me feel better. :)**

**Disclaimer: Well now, if I owned Durarara it wouldn't include Anri or Mikado. I'm sorry but I can't stand them.**

* * *

Izaya walked beside the blonde after just coming out of the nearest convience store.

Shizuo got out his cigarette box from his vest pocket and began to light up a cancer stick. Izaya pouted, not liking that his lover smoked. He was worried that he might die at such a young age by having his years get cut off or worse; getting diagnosed with lung cancer. Shizuo blew out the puff of smoke and let his right hand dangle free while the left held his lighted cigarette.

They walked in silence side by side and Izaya couldn't help but reach out to hold the dangling hand. He stopped when he realized what he was doing, then quickly dropped his hand and looked quickly away with a blush.

The bodyguard looked down to see the raven beside him blushing the color of an apple. He gave a confused look, one that Izaya did not notice, before shrugging and continuing to walk.

It must have been a few minutes before he felt something brush against his right hand. He glanced down to see a small pale hand slowly getting closer to his tanner hand before the hand fell and curled into a fist.

Shizuo smiled at what Izaya was trying to do and reached down to hold the other's hand. Izaya jumped and had a pink splash cover his cheeks and before he could question or even object it, Shizuo curled his fingers with his, keeping their hands intertwined. Izaya didn't say anything or insulted him, just squeezed his hand gently and held the grocery bag tightly with his other hand.

He blushed as they walked down the streets together and looked up slightly at the blonde to see him staring down at him. His eyes widened as he felt his lips lock with Shizuo but he didn't push him away like Shizuo thought he would. He just simply kissed him back before pulling away, the tips of his ears turning a cute shade of pink.

They continued holding hands as they walked all the way back to Shinjuku and they both finally made it back home.

* * *

**A/N: Oh look, no dialogue. I thought this needed some fluff since the last two drabbles were angst.. Also corny ending is corny. xD Review?(:**


	5. Teach Me So I Can Beat You

**A/N: Hi, I literally just finished typing this and wanted to post it up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no.**

* * *

"What do you mean you can't play?" Shizuo asked in disbelief. Izaya blushed harder and clenched his fists at his side.

"I don't know how..."

"You what?!" Shizuo couldn't believe his ears.

"I don't know how to play video games, you stupid protozoan!" Izaya yelled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What kind of person doesn't know how to play video games?"

"I just never had the time to play them." Izaya said truthfully.

"I thought you were an informant. Shouldn't you know then?"

Izaya growled. "Don't go there, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo sighed and picked up the controller. "Come on, I'll teach you."

Izaya perked. "You will?"

Shizuo nodded. "Shouldn't be too hard considering you can do practically anything." He blurted out then realized what he said, a small blush creeping onto his tan cheeks.

"Ne, ne. Was that a compliment I just heard, Shizu-chan?" Izaya teased and poked at the blonde's cheeks.

"No. Now shut up flea or I won't teach you."

Izaya puffed out his cheeks like a child. "Fine." He grabbed the second controller from the television stand and sat criss-cross on the floor with Shizuo.

"Okay so you move like this." Shizuo said and pointed to the black buttons on the remote.

"Like this?" Izaya held up the controller and pointed to where Shizuo just pointed at.

"Yeah. Then you shoot with this one." He leaned over to show Izaya the button. Izaya felt his cheeks burn when he saw how close he was to the bodyguard.

"Hey, are you listening?" Shizuo knocked him out of his trance, leaving Izaya with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah. I heard everything," He quickly lied and just pointed to a random button on the controller, hoping that it was the one he just said. "This one right?"

Shizuo nodded and moved away from him, making Izaya let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"You ready?" Shizuo asked and pressed the start button. The numbers on the television screen began to count down.

"Bring it, Shizu-chan."

* * *

**A/N: Humor and fluff never disappoint me~  
Review? ;) **


	6. Pocky! Pocky! Pocky!

**A/N: I blame ****_Rhette_ ****for this drabble. She brought up the word 'Pocky' in one of our chats and then this chapter was created.**

**Disclaimer: No but Rhette and I really would like some Pocky. We've never tried it before D:**

* * *

"I want this one, Shizu-chan!" Izaya smiled and grabbed the box of chocolate to the blonde. Shizuo looked down to see the word "Pocky" written in white.

"I thought you said you didn't like sweets, flea." He said as he rang it up to the cashier.

"I don't," Izaya said and snatched the box of chocolate as soon as it was given to him. "But these are just so delicious!~" He opened the box up and grabbed one of the chocolate sticks to eat.

"Mmm..." He moaned as soon as he felt the chocolate on his tongue.

"So good." He said with a mouthful and hissed when he saw Shizuo's hand get closer to the box.

"No!" He yelled childishly and held the box of chocolate close to his chest.

Shizuo sighed. "Come on, flea. Just give me one." Izaya glared at him for a few seconds before giving him a chocolate covered stick.

"Fine." He grumbled and handed it to him.

"Gee, thanks for the thoughtfulness." Shizuo teased and began to eat the sweet.

"Whatever." mumbled Izaya as he ate his fourth one.

"Slow down." Shizuo said and wiped his thumb close to Izaya's mouth, to wipe off the chocolate that stained it. Izaya flinched at the touch but let himself become clean, saying a small thanks afterwards.

"So I'm assuming you want Pocky for your birthday, right?" Shizuo asked as he wrapped his arm around the raven's shoulders. Izaya gasped and looked up at him with huge ruby eyes.

"Really?!" He exclaimed in disbelief and watched as the blonde nodded. He began jumping up and down in excitement and the blonde couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster seeing the informant so happy.

He just smiled and patted his head. "Yeah I'll give you all the Pocky you want."

Izaya stopped jumping for a moment to hug him tightly. "Yay!~ I love you, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo smiled. "Love ya too, flea."

* * *

**A/N: I meant to post this up a few days ago but I was too lazy too. Oops.*sigh* But I'm almost done with another drabble so I should post it in about 2 days, I think? I just gotta finish typing/editing it. :)  
Review! :D **


	7. In Time Of Need

**A/N: Oh look, I updated! xD I also wanted to thank you guys so much for liking these drabbles. Just you reading them is enough for me. Sometimes I doubt myself with my writing and think they're no good but then I read your reviews and they just make my day! :') **

**Disclaimer: ...no I don't own Durarara...**

* * *

"Tag, your it!" seven-year-old Izaya said as he poked the older child with his small index finger.

"Ugh! I'm always it!" Shizuo whined but ran after the small raven nonetheless.

Izaya was just a few feet away from him before he tripped over an unseen rock and crashed right down onto the dirt floor. Shizuo, seeing the fall, ran faster to him and saw the smaller child trying to get up only to fall once again.

"Are you okay?" Shizuo asked and mentally slapped himself. Of course he wasn't okay! He fell for heaven's sake! He went closer to the younger one and saw him with his head hung low and his hands clutching his right knee and ankle.

"Iza-kun?" He went in front of him and crouched down to his level. Izaya lifted his head, showing Shizuo the tears he had streaming down his pale cheeks.

"Shizu-chan... it hurts." He whimpered and let go of the hand that was on his knee, revealing a nasty gash with blood streaming down.

Shizuo's eyes widened but didn't want Izaya to worry. He grabbed the helm of his white shirt and lightly brushed against the wound, making Izaya jump from the pain.

"It's okay," Shizuo reassured him and tried to wipe away as much blood as he could. "I'm just going to clean it, okay?"

Izaya bit his lip and nodded and just let Shizuo do the work. Shizuo blew carefully against it, to knock off any rocks or pebbles that got stuck in there.

"See? It looks better already." Shizuo tried to encourage him and he stood up and brushed the dirt off him. He held out a hand to Izaya. "Come on."

Izaya looked sadly at the outstretched hand and shook his head slowly. "I can't. I twisted my ankle. Look." He took off his other hand and showed him a slightly swollen ankle, a small shade of purple forming slowly.

Shizuo bit his lip in worry but wanted to be tough for Izaya. He gave a swift nod before kneeling down in front of Izaya, his back in Izaya's view.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya questioned and Shizuo turned his head to look at Izaya over his shoulder.

"Get on my back. I'll carry you home. We can take care of your foot there." Izaya smiled a little and held on to Shizuo's shoulders, wrapping his legs around his waist as he was lifted up.

"Don't drop me, okay?" Izaya warned and gripped a little too tightly at his shoulders.

"I won't. I'm strong, see?" He stood up fully and began to walk without dropping Izaya. Izaya smiled and laid his head on the crook of his neck.

"Thank you, Shizu-chan." Shizuo blushed a bit, the tips of his ears also turning pink. He was never thanked before. Normally he was looked down upon because of the inhuman strength he had to live with everyday. For once he was actually able to use his strength for good.

"Y-You're welcome." He grumbled and heard a small laugh from the other. They eventually made it home together, Shizuo's mother helping to treat Izaya's knee and ankle.

And after that, Izaya was the one it.

* * *

**A/N: I actually really like this drabble. Did you guys like it? I hope you did. By the way, this is the longest drabble ever! \(*0*\ *confetti falls around and music begins to play* Please review. :3 **


	8. Shizu-chan Is A Human Too

**A/N: I'm planning on making a one-shot (I pray it's a looong one.) and it's going to be angst/tragedy with a dash of romance. Would you guys like that? Here's a little hint of the one-shot; "I can see death. More specifically, Izaya Orihara's death." (or something along those lines) Do you guys want me to write it? I need to know...**

**Disclaimer: ... yes? *DUN DUN DUN* Okay, no, no, I don't!**

* * *

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya cried as he saw his lover on the hospital bed.

He still couldn't believe that Shizuo was dying because of lung cancer. Yes, he smoked a bunch of cigarettes but he always imagined that he would live long or at least longer. No matter how many times he said that Shizuo was a monster, he was wrong. Shizuo was just as human as he was. And now he was dying.

"Izaya?" He heard Shizuo whisper and he ran to his lover's side.

"Shizuo? Shizuo, I'm here. I'm here."

He wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort Shizuo or himself.

"Izaya, you're here..."

"Of course I'm here, Shizuo! I wouldn't be here other than for you!" His voice cracked at the end and he felt the tears coming. Not again, he said to himself and wiped away the falling tears.

"Izaya... please don't cry." Shizuo said and weakly outstretched his arm to wipe away the transparent tears. Izaya flinched and felt himself breaking even more when he felt those calloused hands on his cheek.

"Shizuo..." He said and felt the hand leave him. He instantly opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them, and looked down at the dying man.

He saw those gold eyes staring at him and heard a gruff voice say, "That's not my name. Call me with the name you gave me." Izaya gave him a broken smile.

"Shizu-chan..." He leaned down onto the bed and kissed the sick man lightly, knowing this might be his last time with him. Feeling those soft lips kiss him back, he felt his heart wretch at the thought of losing him. Shizuo didn't deserve to die. No human did.

"I love you, Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he pulled away slightly from the kiss and watched Shizuo smile.

"I love you too, Izaya. You'll always be my favorite flea." Izaya kissed his cheek and stood up fully.

"I'm glad I am, Shizu-chan. You're my favorite monster." He stopped when he finished that last sentence and Shizuo felt him stiffen.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo asked and Izaya turned around, only seeing his back.

"You're not a monster..." He heard him say. "You're a human... Just like me."

Shizuo smiled genuinely at that and whispered in reply, "Thank you. I'm glad you don't think I'm a monster like I always thought I was." Izaya turned back around and smiled through his tears.

"Now rest, Shizu-chan. You need to rest if you want to get better." He wanted to sound encouraging to him, but they both knew he wasn't going to live for long.

Shizuo slowly nodded and shut his eyes. "Okay, I love you flea."

Izaya kissed his hand and whispered back, "Love you too, protozoan."

Shizuo never opened his eyes again.

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKS... I just needed something to write since school starts tomorrow for me :\(I'm so sorry.) Updates may be wonky. *sighs* Review...? D:**


	9. Maybe I Will, Maybe I Won't

**A/N: Hey guys so I might not be able to update soon for two reasons 1) school and 2) I may or may not become grounded because I got a phone call from school saying that I was talking when in reality, my teacher said she was going to call everyone's parents for talking but my mom thinks it's just me and won't listen to what I'm saying ._.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I just really love Durarara!**

* * *

"Izaya, where are you?" Shizuo asked loudly, as he peered into every room of their house to find the raven.

"Izaya?" He said in a lower tone before hearing a response.

"In here, Shizu-chan!" The informant yelled from his room, where he was typing frantically on his laptop. He was sitting criss-crossed on his large King-sized bed, the laptop plopped onto his lap, and his fingers flying rapidly across the keyboard.

Shizuo walked towards the direction he heard his voice come from before peering in through the doorway and saying, "What's on your face?"

Izaya looked up at him for a moment and said the first thing that came to mind. "What?"

Shizuo shook his head like a wild dog before restarting his question. "What I meant was, since when did you wear glasses?"

"I had glasses ever since I was a child, but I began wearing contacts when I was a teenager."

"So why are you wearing the now?"

"I'm only wearing my glasses now because I lost the box that was filled with my contacts. I'm too busy to go buy some more so I have to wear these until I have time to go buy a new box."

Shizuo leaned against the door way and suggested, "I can go buy some if you want."

Izaya looked up at him and nearly gave him a puppy dog face. "Can you?"

Shizuo shrugged. "Sure, I'll pick them up later after work, okay?"

Izaya nodded and turned his attention back to laptop. Shizuo stayed where he was standing and tilted his head to the side as he watched the informant work.

"I can feel you staring at me," Izaya said, keeping his eyes on the screen and typing frantically away. "It's making me feel uncomfortable."

"It's just that you look cute in glasses." Shizuo admitted.

He watched as he saw Izaya's red eyes widen and that he suddenly stopped typing.

A blush crept onto his cheeks before the smaller male looked up at him and said, "Don't say things like that, you stupid brute!"

Shizuo's eyes widened a bit before he broke into laughter.

"What's so funny, plebeian?" Izaya pouted and saw the blonde wipe away tears from his eyes.

"Nothing, it's just you really looked like a child when you said that."

Izaya puffed out his cheeks and turned his head away from the bodyguard. "Whatever."

"Hmm... maybe I won't go buy those contacts after all." Shizuo said, mostly to himself, and began walking out of the room.

"Wait what?!" Izaya exclaimed and got up from his bed to go chase the man down. "You better buy me my contacts, Shizu-chan!"

* * *

**A/N: Fun fact about me: I wear glasses! B) **  
**Sorry if I can't update, I do try my best to though. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	10. Celebrating Their Anniversary

**A/N: ****Please excuse any mistakes as I really didn't have time to edit this properly. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.**

* * *

Every year, Izaya and Shizuo celebrated their anniversary together. They would celebrate it differently every year by either going to the park and having a picnic there, going to a fancy restaurant, or even staying at home and watching movies in just their pajamas. It was their own way of celebrating how long they've been together and none of them complained as they both enjoyed having the other's company.

Known as the legendary enemies in Ikebukuro, it was first shocking seeing them start holding hands or even giving each other a peck here and there. People would have their jaws dropped open or others would stare at them in confusion before having a close friend explain it to them. Now people can walk by them without having to do a double take.

For Izaya, it was entertaining to see their reaction while as for Shizuo, he didn't give a shit. In fact, when they found out that people were placing bets on them to see how long their relationship would last, they just looked at each other for a moment before laughing out loud right then and there.

To everyone, they were an odd couple. To them, it was a perfect relationship.

* * *

Black boots crushed the fallen leaves as they continued walking. A black coat was wrapped around a small body, their mouth covered with a red scarf as they tried not to breathe in the October air.

They held a bouquet of flowers in one hand as they walked in a straight line before reaching to their destination. They crouched down on their knees and set the roses on the ground, near the tombstone.

"Happy anniversary, Shizu-chan."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you.**


End file.
